Violet
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: 'On 11th May 2025, your Daughter is born. You name her Violet, after your Mother, even if not directly.' The story of Teddy Lupin and how he copes without his parents. Oneshot. TL/OC


They tell you that you look like your Mother. That when you use your morphing skills to change your hair colour, you make the exact same face she did.

They tell you that you act like your Father. Smart, brave, self-conscious. But apparently you have more humour than him.

You get jealous. They knew him. They tell you how they were, because they knew them and you didn't. You don't tell them to stop talking. You act as if you want to listen, because a small part of you does. You also don't want to hurt their feelings.

Your Godfather, Harry, understands. He lost his parents too. He only talks to you about your parents with you ask him too, and that's why you like hearing stuff from him and only him. You trust him to tell the truth. And he does. You ask him about your Mothers clumsiness, and he tells you stories of her tripping over the coat rack at Grimmauld Place. You ask him when something is troubling you, when you really need to know something. Its not often, but he understands.

On your 11th birthday, Harry gives you a photo album. He says that he has pulled together various photos of your parents with their friends.

On the first page is a picture of a women with violet hair and a heart shaped face. She's hugging a women who your recognise as your grandmother.

The second page holds a picture of your Father. You can tell its him straight away, as you see yourself in him somewhere.

There's a picture of their wedding day, and a tiny photograph of your Mother holding a baby with turquoise hair. With a pang, you realize that the baby is you.

When you start Hogwarts, you are sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone knows of your parents and tries to talk to you about them, and it leads to you having a breakdown in the middle of a potions lesson. The rest of the boys in your dorm start calling you 'The Freak.'

A girl from Hufflepuff named Robin is seated next to you in Transfiguration and you quickly become friends. You spend all of your free time with her, and wish you had been sorted into Hufflepuff. You don't feel very brave.

When you start second year, Harry takes you to the station. One of the boys in your dorm, Aaron, sees you with him, and suddenly wants to be your friend. You shrug him off, and tell him where to put it. Harry says he's very proud of you.

Half-way through second year, you have another breakdown, and Robin helps you through it. You feel bad that you always drop your problems on her, but you feel better when she tells you that she doesn't mind in the slightest. In April her Father dies from a muggle disease named cancer, and you help her like she helped you. After all, she is your best-friend.

It's during the summer before your third year that Lily is born, and Harry asks you to be her Godfather. It's weird, having your Godfather ask you to be his Daughter's Godfather, but you accept all the same. You love her ginger hair and her hazel eyes, and vow to help look after her; even if you are just 13.

You get your first girlfriend in your fourth year, a pretty Ravenclaw girl called Chloe. Robin gets a boyfriend that year. You and Chloe date for 2 months, but she dumps you when Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch cup. You don't get too upset because you missed Robin.

In fifth year, you take your OWLS, and you're very nervous. Hermione writes you lots of letters, sending you a study time-table, and you are afraid to say that it helps; you ask her if she can make one for Robin, and she eagerly excepts.

You get 8 OWLS; Potions, Defense against the Dark arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Astronomy. You fail History of Magic and Divination, but you don't really care. Harry tells you that you achieved one more OWL than him, and you feel very happy.

On your 17th birthday, Harry sends you a letter from your Mother, telling you how she had left it in her will for you, knowing that she could die when she left for battle.

The last lines reads:

_The most important thing is that I am always with you; don't forget that._

You have another breakdown in Hogsmeade, and Robin comforts you.

You pass your NEWTS, and graduate from Hogwarts. Robin does too, and your realize that you have feelings for her, which is weird, as she is your best-friend.

You start training to be an Auror. You're very nervous and excited, but Harry tells you you'll do great. They throw a party for you at The Burrow, and Victoire makes a move on you, and for a weird reason, you let her.

You sneak around with Victoire for a while, enjoying the thrill of keeping it a secret more than the physical relationship itself. You don't see Robin as much.

As Victoire departs for Hogwarts, she kisses you, and James see it. You tell him to go away, panicking of what is going to come of it, but then Victoire is kissing you again, and all thoughts fly away from your head.

Once home, you worry about what is going to happen. James saw you and Victoire, and now everyone must know. You know in your heart you love Robin, and that you are only going to hurt someone if you keep this relationship up.

You talk to Harry and he tells you to follow your heart. You decide to do that, and break up with Victoire during her Christmas holidays; she slaps you round the face, and storms off. It turns out the person that got hurt was you.

Victoire goes back to school, and you go back to training. You're busy, but it doesn't take your mind off how you feel about your best-friend one bit.

You decide to go and tell Robin how you feel, but discover that she has a boyfriend.

You still see Robin, but it hurts. She's happy and laughing and seems to be in love with her new guy. You hope she doesn't see what you feel inside.

Lily and Hugo start Hogwarts. Lily writes to you every week, and you miss her. Looking after Lily kept you sane over the past two years, but now she is gone.

You're filling in some paper work when you hear a knock at the door. Robin is standing there, drenched in rain, crying. Her jerk of a boyfriend has been cheating on her. You invite her inside and get her a hot mug of Hot Chocolate. You talk about what has happened, and tell her you will beat him up. She laughs and calls you sweet, and you tell her you mean it. You kiss her, and she kisses you back.

Mrs Weasley dies, and it's a hard time for everyone. You comfort Lily at the funeral, and she sobs into your chest. You whisper all kinds of things to her, how she is beautiful and amazing, and how her Grandmother is proud of her. You catch Robin's eye, and she smiles at you.

You become an Auror, and once again, there is a party at the Burrow. Robin attends, and you tell her that you love her for the first time. You get scared that you rushed into it to quick, but she tells you she loves you too; it's the best feeling in the world.

A few years later, you propose on a midnight picnic in the Forest of Dean. You have put up fairy lights, hanging them from the trees, and you have scattered rose pettles on the blanket. She cries and says yes.

You get married a year after, and a few months later, Robin is pregnant. You freak out, and have a big fight; she goes and stays with her Mother.

After a week of being apart, you go and tell her you miss her and that you will be there for her and the baby. She believes you, and she comes home.

On 11th May 2025, your Daughter is born. You named her Violet, after your Mother, even if not directly.

They tell her that she looks like her Grandmother. And you tell her that too.


End file.
